Akatsuki in Love, Berburu Cewek!
by Daniyal Sheva
Summary: Anak-anak Akatsuki yang tergabung dalam ijo lumut ikatan jomblo lucu dan imut , lagi bosen ngejomblo! mereka mutusin ngacir ke festival dan berburu cewek-cewek Konoha.. Warning: OOC! LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki In Love, berburu cewek!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: Fic ini mengandung konten OOC, kata-kata Tidak BAKU! Lebay! Gaje! De el el!

Markas Akatsuki sekarang berubah jadi kayak kamar cewek (khusus ruang kerja Itachi, Pein, Kisame, Tobi, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori dan Konan), dengan tembok yang bernuansa pink dan bergambar bunga-bunga serta perabotan dan patung-patung kecil nan lucu. Anda pasti mengira para anggota Akatsuki yang rata-rata 'jantan' itu udah kepengaruh sama feminisme Orochimaru. Yang benar adalah karena Konan lagi jadi sok arsitek, jadilah markas baru Akatsuki rada 'melambai' gini.

Akatsuki adalah sebuah Franchisor(1) besar yang sudah memberi waralaba(2) ke berbagai daerah di Oto dan sekitarnya, perubahan evolusi dari organisasi penjahat kelas S yang udah pada tobat. Akatsuki setiap tahunnya udah berhasil memproduksi barang-barang macam boneka kayu, patung tanah liat, gerabah-gerabah dan lain-lain, pokoknya motto Akatsuki adalah 'Penting gak penting, yang penting! Penting banget!' –apa hubungannya?-

Akatsuki udah mengekspor barang-barang mereka sampe keluar negeri, bahkan keseluruh dunia, termasuk dunia jin, dunia aliens dan lain-lain.

Pemiliknya adalah Pein, Pein udah membentuk Akatsuki sejak SMP, dulunya markas Akatsuki cuma kandang Kyuubi, trus gara-gara Kyuubinya ngamuk trus kabur, jadilah Pein mematenkannya sebagai markas Akatsuki.

"Kalo gue sih bakal malu dateng lagi ke markas seandainya gak diancam pake Amaterasunya Itachi." Kata Kisame yang lagi bantuin ngitung duit Kakuzu dari hasil jualan gorengan.

"Kalo Tobi sih gak keberatan, Tobi kan anak baik." Kata Tobi yang nyengir di balik topeng lolipopnya.

"Gue juga, yang penting gue bisa ibadah disini." Kata Hidan.

"Kisame! Penakut banget sih loe! Kalo mau protes ya protes aja kale! Lagian kalo loe kena Amaterasu, kita kan jadi bisa makan ikan bakar." Kata Deidara yang lagi ngorek idung dan menarik isi-isinya dan ngusep-ngusepin ke bonekanya Sasori yang lagi nganggur (Sasori gak liat).

"Emangnya loe! Banci kaleng! Loe sama sekali kagak protes waktu tau markas kita jadi begini." Kata Kisame kejem.

"Diem loe Ikan Sarden! Nyrocos mulu gue bom loe!" Kata Deidara udah ancang-ancang.

"Loe berani ama gue??" Tereak Kisame gak kalah garang.

"Woiii! Kalo mau bom-boman jangan disiniii! Ntar duit gua angus!!" Kakuzu ikut tereak-tereak lebay.

"Udahlah jangan pada berantem!" Tobi nahan Deidara yang udah siap-siap ngebom.

"Ada apa ini? Ada apa ini?" Kata Itachi dengan gaya ala wayang wong ditambah slow motion.

"Kisame katanya gak mau ke markas lagi kalo markas gak dirombak." Kata Tobi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kisame, Kisame sekarang keliatan mau ngebunuh Tobi. Itachi ngelirik Kisame dengan pandangan majazi.

"Kagak! Kagak bener kok Ta! Gue udah setuju kok! Beneran! Suer deh!" kata Kisame yang takut kalo-kalo bakal dikandangin lagi di kolam, bareng sama ikan paus betina yang naksir Kisame kayak kemaren.

"Beneran?" Kata Itachi dengan pandangan ala Deddy Corbuzier!

"B..Be..Bener!" Kata Kisame kayak terhipnotis.

"Bagus! Bagus!" Itachi manggut-manggut. "Ada lagi yang gak setuju?" Itachi menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang lebih menghipnotis.

"Setujjuuuu!" Kata Tobi, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan dan Sasori bebarengan.

^0^

"Hoi Dei! Loe mau kemana?" Kata Pein yang lagi dipijitin sama Konan.

"Gue ama anak-anak Akatsuki mo jalan-jalan ke festival, biasa nyari cewek!" Kata Deidara. Mata Pein langsung membulet begitu denger kata 'cewek', ia langsung ngelirik Konan.

"Yank. Tolong ambilin minum donk! Aus nih!" Kata Pein ke Konan dengan gaya manja dan njijiih!

"Oke deh yank, mo minum apee?" Kata Konan gak kalah genit.

"Jus apel aja deh, tapi apelnya dikupas dulu ampe bersih." Kata Pein. "Inget loh, ampe bersih! Kalo gak, aku gak mau minum." Kata Pein lagi sambil nowel dagu persegi (hiiihhh!) Konan. Deidara cs langsung merinding.

"Oke deh yank, tungguin yaaah!" Konan jalan sambil ngedipin mata genit dan dibales Kiss bye oleh Pein, Deidara cs langsung memperagakan adegan mau muntah.

"Gua ikut yach!" Kata Pein bisik-bisik.

"Nah loh? bukannya loe lagi kencan ama Konan, ini acara jalan khusus buat cowok, Konan gak boleh ikut." Kata Sasori yang diamini oleh yang lain.

"Gua pergi diem-diem, makanya gua nyuruh Konan bikin jus apel, dia kan kalo ngapa-ngapain lama banget, jalan aja kayak putri Solo", Kata Pein bisik-bisik tapi cepet banget. "Pergi sekarang aja yuk! Gue juga mau nyari cewek lag.."

"Uapah!!" Konan tereak di belakang Pein, Pein menengok ke belakang dengan gerakan lambat ala filem horror. JEREJENG!!

"Jadi Loe mau nyari cewek lagi? " Kata Konan, Konan nyiramin seblender jus apel ke kepala Pein, trus blendernya digetokin ke kepala Pein, sadis. Yang laen bukannya misahin malah ngompor-ngomporin, Kakuzu malah motret-motret adegan Pein ditonjokin, katanya lumayan buat dijual ke wartawan gosip.

Setelah muka Pein babak belur, baru deh Konan berhenti trus nangis-nangis gaje.

"Oww..Tidak! maafkan aku sayank! Aku khilaf, aku gak sengaja.." Konan meluk-meluk Pein, sementara muka Pein udah kayak mau nangis.

^0^

Di festival.

"Wow! Cewek Konoha cantik-cantik! Seksi pula, rugi tuh si Pein gak jadi ikut." Kata Deidara, yang matanya langsung tertuju pada gadis pirang kuncir kuda dan bermata biru, pokoknya mirip banget kayak Deidara.

"Kalo gua mah mending nyari yang imut-imut kayak gue gitu.." Kata Sasori, ia langsung sumringah melihat gadis berambut pink yang matanya ijo. "Nah itu dia tuh! Gue banget!"

"Gua nyari yang rada kalem aja deh, biar imbang. Gue kan pendiem banget!" Kata Itachi sambil nyrocos terus sampe-sampe Author males ngetiknya, saking panjangnya. "Nah, itu dia tuh!" Itachi nunjuk orang berambut panjang nan indah, dengan warna mata lavender. Tiba-tiba orang yang rambutnya panjang itu tereak ke arah Itachi.

"Hoi Naruto!" Kata orang itu dengan suara baritonnya, Itachi langsung sweatdrop, "Dia cowok toh!" Yang lain ketawa ngakak.

"Hoi Neji! Ngapain disini?" seorang cowok berambut nanas menabrak Itachi dan menghampiri cowok cantik yang bernama Neji itu, mereka lalu cipika cipiki.

"Kalo Tobi yang itu aja ah, kayaknya pemalu dan manis banget." Tobi nunjuk cewek yang mirip sama Neji, kali ini emang beneran cewek, Itachi langsung tereak. "Gak bisaaa! Gua juga naksir doski."

"Apa? Kan Tobi duluan." Tobi mencak-mencak.

"Loe mau gua Amaterasu!" Itachi langsung mendelik nunjukin matanya, ngancem. Tobi merinding dan langsung mengundurkan diri dengan tidak ikhlas. Itachi ketawa-ketawa ngrasa menang.

"Kalo gue nyang entu tuh!!" Kata Kisame, kayak ngiler ngeliat cewek bohai berambut pirang berkucir dua, yang jidatnya udah kayak orang India."Kayaknya asyik tuh buat diajak berenang."

"Buseeet! Loe mau ngecengin Hokage? Mana dia mau!!" Kata Deidara.

Kisame sewot trus langsung nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas -Yang laen pada siap-siap nutup kuping- "Who knows what could happen, do what you do just keep on..keep on, kip on apa ya?" Kisame nginget-nginget, -Yang laen ngelus dada, legaaa!-

"What eper deh! Kalo gue sih mau nyari cewek yang hemat banget kayak gue, biar gak ngrepotin gue juga." Kata Kakuzu.

"Susah kaleee." Kata Itachi. "Gimana nyarinya coba? Masa ditanyain satu-satu. Hei cewe! Gimana sih cara kamu mengelola uang kamu? Apa sisa uang jajan kamu ditabung, atau dicelengin, trus berapa kali kamu ganti buku tabungan dalam setahun..kamu pasti jarang pake ATM ya.." Yang laen ketawa-ketawa, Kakuzu cuek.

"Kalo gue mau nyari cewek yang alim aja ah.." Kata Hidan.

"Oh..Hidan doyan cewek juga toh ternyata." Kata Tobi.

"Ya iya dong! Masa ya iyalah! Di kitab suci dewa Jashin juga gak dilarang kayaknya!" Kata Hidan sambil buka-buka buku yang beratnya sampe 10 kilo.

^0^

"Hai girls!!" Kata Deidara, soalnya Akatsuki udah nyamperin cewek-cewek yang udah mereka incer duluan itu.

"Hai guys!" Kata cewek yang mirip Deidara, gak kalah genit sama si Konan. "Kayaknya dari tadi situ ngeliatin kita terus deh, ada apa ya?"

"Ah, ternyata keliatan banget ya? hehe " Kata Itachi, masang tampang malu-malu kucing garong.

"Ya iyalah! Secara situ ngomongnya tereak-tereak!" Samber cewek berambut pink ke Itachi, tapi terus pasang senyum manis banget buat Sasori, Sasori klepek-klepek.

"Aduh jadi malu nih, boleh kenalan gak?" Kata Itachi.

"Boleh aja, gue Ino." Kata cewek inceran Deidara.

"Gue Sakura" Kata cewek inceran Sasori.

"H..Hinata." Kata cewek inceran Itachi sama Tobi.

"Gue.."

"Lady Tsunade kan?" Samber Kisame sambil ngedipin matanya, kayak orang kelilipan. Kisame langsung berlutut ala pangeran yang mengecup punggung tangan sang puteri. Setelah beberapa menit, Kisame nglepasin tangan Tsunade yang udah rada basah gara-gara dicium Kisame. –eayuuhh!!-

"Oke deh Ino, loe punya pacar?" Deidara langsung nyamber to the point.

"Haha! Belum tuh." Ino pasang tampang innocent.

"Jalan yuk.." Kata Deidara, masang ekspresi muka yang menurutnya paling cakep, ekspresi muka memelas.

"Yuuukk.." Kata Ino langsung tersihir oleh Deidara yang emang keliatan manis banget, sampe-sampe semut rangrang pada ngumpul. Setelah itu mereka langsung ngacir entah kemana.

"Ehem.." Sasori berdehem mendekati Sakura. "Uhukk-uhuk!!"

"Loh kamu kenapa?" Kata Sakura ngeliatin Sasori yang batuk-batuk, (bahasa mereka langsung ganti dari loe-gue ke aku-kamu biar keliatan romantis).

"Ah enggak kok, gak apa-apa, cuma keselek." Kata Sasori, biar lagi keselek mukanya tetep imut-imut.

"Oh, kirain kenapa." Kata Sakura.

"Eh Sakura, kamu jualan Narkoba ya?"

"Apa? Kok kamu ngomong gitu?"

"Soalnya, aku pinginnya ngeliatin kamu terus sih, kayak kecanduan gitu.." Kata Sasori tak tahu malu, Sakura langsung terbang melayang gara-gara rayuan mautnya, sementara yang lain udah mau muntah-muntah sama ngejedot-jedotin jidat ke tembok saking gak kuatnya. Tobi malah sibuk nyatetin jurus-jurus rayuan Sasori, katanya buat referensi.

Sekarang gantian Itachi yang ndeketin Hinata, yang kayaknya rada-rada susah, soalnya Itachi yang dari tadi udah tebar pesona malah gak digubris, Hinata sibuk memainkan kedua telunjuknya, trus ngitungin batu krikil di bawahnya.

"Ehem.." Itachi udah di sebelah Hinata.

"Atu! Duo! Tigo! Ampet! Limo!" Hinata masih ngitungin krikil.

"Eheeemm!" Itachi berdeham lagi.

"dua puluh! Dua puluh satu!"

"Eheeeemmmmmm!!"

"Seratus sembilan puluh dua! Seratus semb.."

"EHEEEMMMM!!" Itachi tereak pake toa, baru deh Hinata nyadar trus langsung blushing parah banget.

"A..A..dda apa?" Kata Hinata, serem juga ngeliat muka Itachi yang keriputnya tambah parah.

"Oh, ndak papa kok." Kata Itachi, ngibasin rambutnya berniat tebar pesona, pesona kecantikan rambut laki-laki Asia. "Cuma mau nanya, loe udah makan belum?"

"." Kata Hinata, masih ngeliatin keriputnya Itachi.

"Makan sama gue mau gak?" Kata Itachi, yang keliatan GR diliatin Hinata terus.

"B..Boleh deh." Kata Hinata, berhubung Hinata anaknya baek makanya gak tega nolak permintaan orang. Sementara Tobi udah nangis dibalik topengnya, masa bodo amat, kan gak ada yang liat, pikir Tobi.

"Asyiiikk!" Itachi tereak dalem hati, tapi diluar pura-pura cool dan elegan dengan menggandeng Hinata, muka Hinata langsung merah persis kayak udang rebus. Merekapun ngacir entah kemana.

"Ehhikk!" Kisame berdeham ala Tukul Arwana. "My Lady Tsunade."

"Iya Kisame-kun." Tsunade mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya.

"Anu..eh itu..Anu.., apakah dikau mau jalan-jalan dengan daku?" Kisame biasanya ngomong pake bahasa ikan, trus baru dikasih buku Kahlil Gibran sama Sasori, jadi jangan heran kalo dia ngomongnya jadi sok puitis.

"Hihihihi.." Tsunade ketawa ngikik persis kuntilanak. "ho oh!" Tsunade ngangguk genit. Mereka lalu ngacir juga.

Swiiing! Begitulah kira-kira angin yang dirasakan Tobi, Hidan dan Kakuzu setelah ditinggal temen-temennya yang udah dapet cewek. Biarpun festivalnya rame banget, mereka bertiga ngerasa kayak di kuburan.

"Beginikah kalau kita terlalu idealis?" Kata Kakuzu.

TBC..

Franchisor atau pemberi waralaba = badan usaha atau perorangan yang memberikan hak kepada pihak lain untuk memanfaatkan dan atau menggunakan hak atas kekayaan intelektual atau penemuan atau ciri khas usaha yang dimilikinya.

Waralaba = suatu sistem pendistribusian barang atau jasa kepada pelanggan akhir, dimana franchisor memberikan hak kepada individu atau perusahaan untuk melaksanakan bisnis dengan merek, nama, sistem, prosedur dan cara-cara yang telah ditetapkan sebelumnya dalam jangka waktu tertentu meliputi area tertentu.

A/N : Hualoo guys! Ini fic humor pertama saia! Gomen kalo gak lucu dan kerasa lebay yaa.., oia saia lagi butuh OC buat jadi pasangan Kakuzu, Tobi sama Hidan. Yang mau, boleh daftar segera, kalo bisa kriterianya sesuai dengan yang mereka inginkan..

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca n ngereview!! **^0^**


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki In Love, berburu cewek!

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

WARNING: Fic ini mengandung konten OOC, kata-kata Tidak BAKU! Lebay! Gaje! De el el!

Hidan, Kakuzu dan Tobi mulai melancarkan aksinya.

Tobi langsung jalan sok keren nyamperin cewek cantik yang lagi jalan sendirian, mau nyoba jurus rayuan yang diturunkan Sasori. Tobi nyibakin rambutnya terus nowel pundak si cewek, si cewek noleh, heran juga ngeliatin cowok aneh bertopeng nowel-nowel dia.

"Mba? Mba jualan narkoba ya?" Kata Tobi polos.

"Apa loe bilang? Kurang ajar!" Kata si cewek, ngegampar Tobi tanpa ampun sampe Tobi melayang nabrak pohon, si cewek langsung pergi ninggalin Tobi yang lumayan ngerasa puyeng juga. Kakuzu sama Hidan ngakak.

"Uh, kenapa cewek tadi marah sama Tobi sih?" Tobi clingak-clinguk ke Hidan dan Kakuzu .

"Baka loe! Kita mencar aja lah, sapa tau gara-gara loe berdua gue jadi sial mulu." Kata Kakuzu. "Gue cabut!" Kakuzu ngacir duluan ninggalin Tobi dan Hidan yang lagi saling pandang lama banget (SoundFx: bunyi jangkrik.). Tiba-tiba Tobi ngeri dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jangan sekali-kali mikirin hal itu ya Hidan!" Kata Tobi merinding. "Tobi masih normal, Tobi masih doyan cewek!"

"Sape juga yang mau ama loe!" Kata Hidan. "Biar gue aneh juga gue bukan homo! Enyah kau!" Hidan nendang Tobi sampe Tobi nabrak seseorang, Hidan cuek dan langsung ngacir entah kemana sambil komat-kamit baca doa, doa biar bisa dapet cewek 'Tuhan kirimkanlah aku kekasih yang baik hati, yang mencintai aku apa adanyaaa..(backsound: Munajat cinta)'.

"Adaww!!" Tereak orang yang ditubruk Tobi.

"Aduh maap! Maap! Sengaja! Eh sengaja!" Tobi latah plus gugup lantaran yang ditubruk ternyata seorang cewek cantik nan menawan. Rambutnya yang item dan lurus dikuncir kuda, dia pake Yukata warna biru muda yang senada sama warna bandonya. Cewek itu ngeliatin Tobi, ngikik kuda terus blushing.

"Ehmm..Gak apa-apa kok! Nyantai aja!" Kata cewek itu, Tobi yang masih dalam posisi nyungsep langsung salto berdiri, dan memanfaatkan keadaan buat ajang kenalan.

"Tobi minta maaf ya, kenalin! Nama Tobi ya Tobi.. hehe!! Nama kamu ciapa?"

"Ehmm.. Namaku.. Ehmm… Hyuuga Avi." Kata Avi sambil blushing.

"Oh..Avi ya, bagus banget namanya, enaknya mo dipanggil apa nih, Hyuuga? Avi? Aa? Vivi? Atau Gaga?" Kata Tobi sok gaya, kakinya yang satu dinaikin ke atas bangku yang tadinya mau didudukin nenek-nenek yang capek bediri terus. Akhirnya si nenek ngalah nyari tempat laen sambil ngedumel. "Daa..sar anak muda jaman sekaarang.."(bayangin Aming jadi nenek-nenek di Xtravaganza)

"Ehmm..panggil Avi aja deh!" Kata Avi, lempeng aja ngeliatin Tobi terus blushing lagi.

^0^

"Nina bobo ooooh nina bobo! Kalau tidak bobo digigit Kisame.. !" Pein lagi nyanyi-nyanyi biar Konan cepet-cepet tidur, "Aww..!" Tereak Pein yang lagi ngelus-ngelus kepala Konan yang ada bunganya plus duri-durinya, nih anak kok gak tidur-tidur ya? batin Pein.

2 jam kemudian..

"Mem! Mem.. memblee! Mem.. mem.. memblee! Memble tapi keceee..!" Pein mulai nyanyi-nyanyi ngelantur, Pein ngeliat Konan. Kayaknya udah tidur! Pein nyubit pipi Konan buat ngetes, Konan tak bergeming! Pein ngguncangin pundak Konan, Konan tetep molor! Pein nyoba tereak-tereak di telinga Konan. "Kebakaran! Kebakaran! Selamatkan diri masing-masing!" Konan masih molor juga.

Pein masih ragu-ragu, Pein nabokin pipi Konan buat mastiin lagi, sepuluh menit kemudian Pein ngos-ngosan, nih anak badak juga! Tapi akhirnya lega, Pein langsung sumringah terus keluar kamar mau siap-siap dandan.

"Yes! Konan udah tidur! Gue mau ke festival nyari ce.."

"Eheeem!"

Pein nengok ke belakang dengan gerakan lambat, ngelirik Konan ngeri. Konan berdiri petentengan ngeliatin Pein.

"M..mau tidur d..dulu ah..!" Kata Pein, lalu secepat kilat masuk kamar trus langsung ngorok.

Sementara itu..

Kakuzu yang terkenal supel banget sama semua kalangan, baik kalangan atas, bawah, menengah, menengah ke atas, menengah ke bawah, dan berjiwa sosial tinggi itu rupanya udah kenalan sama seorang tukang koran yang kebetulan lagi males jualan, jadilah Kakuzu gantiin tukang koran dan keliling kota sambil tereak-tereak menjajakan koran.

"Korannya koran! korannya koran! Heboh! Heboh! Seorang artis ibu kota berpoligami! Artis ibu kota berpoligami lagi! koran! koran! " Kakuzu yang keasyikan tereak ngebayangin berapa duit yang bakal diterimanya dari hasil jualan koran gak sadar kalo doi malah udah masuk pasar, ternyata teriakan Kakuzu saingan sama cewek yang gak kalah kenceng tereakannya, kayaknya malah ngalahin bunyi Toa masjid. Kakuzu mau gak mau berpaling juga, ngeliatin cewek yang lagi adu otot sama bapak-bapak berkumis tebel, ngeributin masalah harga cabe kriting.

"Gak bisaaa!! Pokoknya dua ribu lima ratus! Kemaren aja gue beli cuma segitu!" Kata cewek rambut item lurus berkulit kuning langsat.

"Eh..! Situ belinya kapan?"

"Taon lalu!" Kata si cewek petantang-petenteng.

"Ini 2009 Bung! Situ belinya taon 2008! Ya jelas harganya udah beda!" Kata bapak-bapak yang kayaknya udah mulai gak sabar, tapi berhubung jarang ada yang beli, toh akhirnya tetep diladenin juga. "Ya udah deh, yang masih waras ngalah! Nih jadinya seperempat Rp 2.500,-"

"Nah gitu donk! Biar gue belinya cuma seperempat, tetep layanin dengan baik dan ramah!" Kata cewek itu.

Kakuzu ngeliatin tuh cewek lama banget, lalu nyengir lebar.

"Ini dia jodoh gue!" Kata Kakuzu.

"Hai!" Kakuzu ndeketin si cewek. "Baru beli cabe kriting ya? Sekarang harga cabe kriting mahal banget ya?"

"Iya nih mas, masnya juga mau beli ya? mending jangan beli disitu deh, capek nawarnya." Kata si cewek blak-blakan di depan bapak-bapak yang tadi, bapak-bapak yang tadi berusaha sekuat tenaga buat sabar sambil merem melek kayak orang yang kelilipan sambel.

"Iya..kayaknya emang tuh orang pelit ya?" Kata Kakuzu tetep ngeliatin si cewek sambil ngiler (Salah satu kegunaan cadar Kakuzu itu ya, buat nutupin kalo lagi pilek ato ngiler.) Sementara itu kepala bapak-bapak yang jualan cabe udah mulai ngeluarin asep.

"Gue juga kalo beli disini, kalo pas lagi terpaksa doang." Kata si cewek.

"Oh gitu ya, kamu pinter belanja ya.."

"Ah gak juga kok.."

"Lah itu buktinya kamu tau, dagangan yang jelek sama gak.."

"PERGI KALIANN!!" Tereak tuh bapak-bapak, ngacungin golok yang tadi malem baru diasah. Kakuzu sama si cewek ngacir keluar pasar.

"BTW, nama gue Kakuzu, nama loe siapa sih?" Kata Kakuzu.

"Gue Vikari Fujitsuka." Katanya.

"Eh Vika! Loe mau makan bareng gue gak?"

"Oh..gak masalah, gue orangnya easy going kok.." Kata Vika dan obrolan mereka pun berlanjut.

**Di sisi lain..**

Hidan masih bermunajat sambil nyanyi, "Tuhan kirimkanlah aku kekasih yang baik hatiii, yang mencintai aku apa adanyaaa.." Hidan jalan entah kemana sambil nendang-nendang krikil buat dimasukin ke lobang cacing di gundukan tanah yang belum diaspal.

"Malam ini kusendiri tak ada yang menemani, seperti malam-malam yang sudah-sudaaah… Mawar ini semakin mekar.. eh..," Hidan nyanyi lagi.

"Mawar ini semakin layu!" Kali ini bukan Hidan yang nyanyi, tapi seorang cewek yang tiba-tiba tereak di belakang Hidan.

"ASTAGANAGA!" Hidan kaget sampe loncat beberapa meter ke belakang.

"Maaf! Maaf Bang! Aye kebawa emosi! Abang nyanyinye kagak bener sih.." Kata cewek itu,

"Ohh..gak apa-apa!" mata Hidan gak berkedip ngeliatin cewek cantik di depannya.

"Namanya siapa sih?"

"Niero Nostrade."

"Emang malem-malem gini mau kemana Niero?"

"Mau ngajar ngaji anak-anak Bang!"

"Oh..betapa mulia hatimu! Kalo gitu saya ikut ya..."

"Oh, boleh deh Bang!"

^0^

Itachi dan Hinata makan di sebuah restoran pinggir jalan alias warteg, kata Itachi sih biar keliatan merakyat, Itachi mengklaim dirinya sendiri sebagai cowok yang sederhana dan gak neko-neko kecuali kapakso (terpaksa).

"Eh..Hinata-chan! Enak gak makananannya? Loe mau nambah gak? Gue tuh ya biasanya makan disini bareng sama anak-anak Akatsuki yang laen, disini terkenal enak loh makanannya, orang yang rumahnya jauh aja suka bela-belain dateng kesini cuma buat nyicipin masakan warteg ini loh! kayaknya loe belum mau nambah ya? habisin aja dulu deh.." Kata Itachi yang ngomong dalam waktu 15 detik, abis itu langsung nyruput es tehnya sampe abis terus nyrocos lagi, Hinata cuma manggut-manggut. Makanya, kadang yang laen pada heran kenapa Itachi ngaku-ngaku kalo dia itu pendiem.

"I..Iya Itachi-kun.." Kata Hinata singkat sambil nunduk ngeliatin nasinya yang gak abis-abis.

"Ayo Hinata-chan, habisin donk!" Kata Itachi tersenyum ramah ala bapak-bapak penjaga warteg.

Hinata lalu makan nasinya lagi sampe bersih, Itachi nyengir terus nambahin satu centong nasi lagi ke mangkok Hinata, Hinata nelen ludah.

"Ud.. udah Itachi-kun! Udah kenyang."

"Habisin donk, biar cepet gede!" Kata Itachi tersenyum lagi, Hinata sweatdrop.

"Loe punya sodara Hinata-chan?" Kata Itachi.

"I..Iya, kakak gue n..namanya Neji." Kata Hinata, Itachi kayaknya pernah denger nama Neji, tapi entah kapan dan dimana. "Kalo loe?"

"Gue punya adek namanya Sasuke, orang bilang Sasuke lebih ganteng daripada gue, tapi nyatanya gue lebih disukai cewek-cewek dibanding Sasuke.."

"Sasuke kayak apa emangnya?"

"Rambutnya tuh kuno banget! Kayak pantat ayam! Sukanya maen layangan! Nah itu dia tuh!" Kata Itachi nunjuk cowok emo yang lagi maen layangan di pinggir jalan disertai beberapa cewek sekolahan yang lagi bergerombol dibelakang Sasuke.

"Ngapain sih tu cewek-cewek? " Kata Itachi, jangan-jangan ngikutin gue, kalo ngefens ama gue bilang aja kalee (batin Itachi).

"Oh..Itu." Hinata blushing ngeliat Sasuke.

"Iya, lupain Sasuke deh! Loe punya pacar?"

"Gak ada."

"Punya seseorang yang ditaksir?"

"Gak juga."

"Loe jarang ngomong ya Hinata-chan, tapi gak apa-apa! Gue suka cewek kaya loe."

"Oh..ya?"

"Iya.." Kata Itachi.

"Oh." Kata Hinata masih ngeliatin nasinya, udah kekenyangan gara-gara dipaksa makan 5 mangkok nasi tanpa lauk.

^0^

Sasori dan Sakura duduk-duduk di taman kota habis makan siomay langganan Sakura, mereka cubit-cubitan sambil ngobrol ngalor ngidul.

"Sasori-kun!" kata Sakura yang lagi nyubit pipi Sasori ampe merah keitem-iteman.

"Apa manisss?"

"Hobi kamu apa sih?"

"Oh..Olah raga donk!" Kata Sasori, Sasori buka bajunya terus nunjukin otot-ototnya yang mirip binaragawan. Sakura menjerit histeris "Ow tidak!" terus langsung nutupin matanya pake tangan.

"Keren banget donk! Soalnya aku suka cowok yang atletis dan kuat." Kata Sakura.

"Kalo gitu kamu gak bakal salah pilih deh." Kata Sasori, ndeketin mukanya ke muka Sakura, siap-siap nyium.. "Ummm…"

"Sasori-sama!!" Tereak seseorang dan langsung menggagalkan adegan tak senonoh (halah!) yang akan dilakukan Sasori dan Sakura.

"Hoah! Kankurou! Apaan sih loe? Ganggu aja!" Kata Sasori kaget, ngeliat cowok seumurannya yang make riasan muka tebel banget, kayak riasan penganten.

"Gimana? Boneka pesenan saya udah selesai belum?" Kata Kankurou yang juga lagi bawa-bawa boneka Teddy Bear. "Lihat nih Sasori-sama! Saya punya boneka baru, nanti kapan-kapan Sasori-sama boleh dateng lagi deh buat liat-liat koleksi boneka saya.."

"B..Boneka?" Sakura mulai ngrasa aneh bin curiga.

"Anu..gue cuma menuhin pesenan pelanggan, dia kebetulan mesen boneka lewat gue, nanti tak ambilin deh Kankurou!" Kata Sasori, mendelik ke arah Kankurou terus bisik-bisik "Pergi sono!" Kankurou merinding dipelototin Sasori, terus berbalik dan lari sambil nangis."HUAAA!!"

"Kenapa tuh anak?"

"Oh..eh..! kayaknya gara-gara bonekanya belum jadi.."

"Oh..gitu ya? ya udah deh.."

"Kalo gitu kita terusin yang tadi ya…" Kata Sasori manyunin bibirnya lagi.

^0^

Kisame dan Tsunade masih jalan-jalan di festival, sekarang lagi milih-milih mau beli topeng.

"Mas! Mas!" Kisame mbangunin yang jualan topeng, "Mau beli nih!"

"Ohh..Mau beli topeng yang mana Pak?" Kata penjual topeng yang make topeng Teletubbies males-malesan.

"Ada barongsai gak?" Kata Kisame, kebetulan Kisame emang suka koleksi topeng.

"Oh gak ada, adanya topeng-topeng macem drakula, muka serem, monster." Kata si penjual.

"Kalo reog?"

"Gak ada tuh.."

"Kalo barongsai?" Kata Tsunade, kayaknya gak denger kalo Kisame udah nanya duluan.

"Kan udah bilang gak ada!" kata si penjual gak sabar, nih cewek cakep tapi lemot! Batinnya.

"Ya udah ini aja deh.." Kata Kisame ngambil topeng Doraemon.

"Ya udah,!" Kata si penjual. "Tapi kalo mau nyoba, itu topengnya dilepas dulu!" Kata si penjual nunjuk muka Kisame.

"Maksud loe? Ini asli tau! Gue sambit baru tau rasa loe!" Kata Kisame, nunjukin mukanya yang dilalerin ke penjual topeng.

"Jadi itu ASLI?" Tsunade tereak histeris, lalu pingsan dan langsung ditangkep penjual topeng dengan anggun. Kisame kaget.

"Huh..merepotkan! kayaknya dia gak mau ama loe lagi deh!" Kata penjual topeng. "Tolong jaga dagangan gue ya! Gue mau ngurus cewek ini dulu.. "

(SoundFX: Suara jangkrik)

Kisame menganga lebar, ngeliatin penjual topeng yang rambutnya udah kayak nanas busuk itu ngegendong Tsunade, gak nyangka nasibnya bakal sesial ini.

TBC..

A/N: Gyaaa!! Niatnya mau diselesein di chapter ini, tapi ternyata masih panjang ceritanya, Gomen buat OC yang gak bisa dimunculin, makasih banget udah mau berpartisipasi ^0^

Oia.., Pasangan DeiIno akan dimunculin di chapter depan. Makasih buat pembaca dan reviewer sekalian.

Special Thanks buat:

Pein, Alluka Niero, Natsuttebayo, byakuya_kuchiki06, Furukara Kyu, himura kyou, h¥uug_v1!, Is3 na byakuchan mlz loG in XP, Nana YazuChi, Vikari Fujitsuka, hanaruki, sabaku no panda-kun, Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven, Sweet Cake without 'Sugar', dArkY SaKurai. :D

Luph u all!! ; D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Akatsuki In Love, berburu cewek!**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

WARNING: Fic ini mengandung konten OOC, kata-kata Tidak BAKU! Lebay! Gaje! De el el!

Di sebuah kamar yang sempit dan penuh dengan kecoa berterbangan, Pein berdiri sok gaya di depan kaca yang gede banget, Pein lagi nancepin paku-pakunya yang udah karatan ke mukanya yang bolong-bolong. Kali ini Pein gak nungguin Konan tidur, kelewat beresiko, mending nyari alasan laen buat keluar markas bentar.

"Cayank, aku mau beli cemilan bentar ya." Kata Pein, bawa tas ransel gede banget, isinya adalah boneka-boneka Sasori sama bunga-bunga kertas Konan, rencananya buat modal ngerayu cewek ntar.

"Beli dimana?"

"Di Indomampet sebelah."

"Oh Indomampet! Aku ikut ya.." Kata Konan dengan polosnya, Pein nelen ludah plus paku-paku yang ditancepin di lidahnya, Pein keselek. Konan cuek.

"Kenapa gak nitip aku aja? Mau beli apa sih? Ntar aku beliin deh." Kata Pein setelah sembuh dari keseleknya.

"Beli bedak sama lipstick!"

Hening..

"Ya udah deh, aku beliin aja." Kata Pein masang tampang sok baik.

"Loh biasanya kamu kan paling males kalo dititipin barang-barang kaya gitu?" Kata Konan, matanya menyelidik, ngeliatin muka Pein yang udah kringetan gara-gara tegang, trus ngeliatin rambut Pein yang baru di Gel -merek Lem tikus- dan udah dihinggapi kecoa, Konan trus masang muka jijik dan menjauh.

"Ehmm.. Itu kan kalo di depan anak Akatsuki yang laen." Pein berkeringat dingin.

"Oh gitu toh? Ya udah sono deh! Jangan lupa titipanku!" Kata Konan ilfil ngeliatin rambut Pein, lalu ngeloyor ke dalem kamar diikuti kumbang-kumbang dan kupu-kupu yang pengen hinggap di bunga di kepala Konan.

"YESSS!!!" Tereak Pein dalem hati trus loncat-loncat sambil berlari menubruk pintu depan sampe pintunya bolong ngebentuk sosok Pein.

^0^

Sasori dan Sakura masih di taman kota, masih duduk-duduk di bawah pohon kencur, nerusin kegiatan mesum yang sempat tertunda beberapa menit yang lalu. Tiba-tiba Kankurou dan manusia sejenisnya –maksudnya yang dandanannya kayak Kankurou- yakni seorang laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tua dari Kisame dan bertampang lebih serem dari Kisame, menghampiri Sasori dan Sakura.

"Hoi! Yang mana dari kalian berdua yang namanya Sasori?" Kata manusia berbentuk aneh itu.

"G.. Gue, napa? Loe sapa?"

"Gue babenya Kankurou! Oh loe toh yang bikin anak gue nangis? Berani juga loe! Padahal anak gue tuh terkenal jagoan di sekolahnya! Loe bisa bikin dia nangis! Bener-bener..!"

"Bener-bener hebat kan?"

"Bener-bener kurang ajar! Hiaaattt!!" Kata babe Kankurou, mengeluarkan kapak naga 'genit'nya. "Trima ini!!!"

"Gawat! Itu jurus turun-temurun dari kakek buyut pendiri Konoha!" Kata Sakura, dia nutupin matanya, gak kuat ngeliat Sasori yang kayaknya bakal babak belur.

"Tenang Sakura, aku pasti bisa ngalahin orang ini!" Kata Sasori dengan semangat ala Gai-sensei.

TAK TAK TAK TAK! Sebuah boneka kayu nan lucu turun dari atas pohon, seperti ditarik dengan tali yang tidak kelihatan, boneka itu langsung menghadang langkah babe Kankurou.

"HAH! Apaan tuh?" Babe Kankurou langsung melototin benda berbentuk aneh itu.

"Hahaaha! Boneka gue ini dirancang khusus buat motong ayam! Loe bisa gue cincang kalo masih berani nglawan gue!" Kata Sasori memamerkan senyum kemenangannya yang paling menawan, mata Sakura langsung membentuk hati berwarna merah berkilauan, begitu juga Kankurou "Oh my Gosh!"

^0^

Kakuzu dan Vikari Fujitsuka -berdiri ndeso- mantengin poster-poster di gedung bioskop, lagi milih-milih yang mana yang mau ditonton.

"Mau nonton apa nih Vika?" Tanya Kakuzu bingung juga karena gak ada filem yang bisa ditonton gratisan.

"Gimana kalo Mengejar Mbah-mbah?" Kata Vikari nunjuk poster norak seorang kakek yang dikejar-kejar uler gede. "Yang maen Jiraiya sama ulernya Orochimaru.."

"Kayaknya itu filem horror ya? Ntar kalo kita takut jadi pengen pipis terus, kan pipis disini bayar." Kata Kakuzu yang emang milih gedung bioskop yang paling murah dan gak ada toiletnya, satu-satunya toilet terdekat adalah toilet terbuka alias kali Ciliwung.

"Iya juga sih.." Kata Vikari yang mengerti benar tarifnya lantaran sering jaga pintu toilet. "Filem ini aja, judulnya Akamaru Mencari Cinta!"

"Aduh! Filem romantis ya? Ntar malah jadi kepengen.."

"Kepengen apa?"

"Kepengen pipis!"

"Kamu ini bawaannya kenapa pengen pipis terus sih?"

"Hehe! Gak apa-apa kok." Kata Kakuzu yang sebenernya abis minum air sumur 5 ember buat menghemat biaya. "Gimana kalo filem Tragedi Banci Kaleng? Yang maen si Deidara tuh!"

"Yah boleh deh! Daripada bingung!"

^0^

Itachi masih ngelantur gak jelas di depan Hinata, untungnya udah gak ngotot maksa-maksa Hinata ngabisin nasinya lagi, Itachi baru nyadar setelah Hinata tepar makan 5 mangkok nasi.

"Oh iya, baru-baru ini gue nerbitin buku biografi gue loh, mau gue bacain gak?" Kata Itachi mengeluarkan buku yang tebelnya ampe 700 halaman itu dan membantingnya ke atas meja warteg, Hinata kaget dan parno ngeliatin keriputnya Itachi dan matanya yang menghipnotis. Hinata cepet-cepet ngangguk.

"Oke deh! Dimulai dari Kata Pengantar!" Kata Itachi, Hinata menghela napas panjang banget –ampe sejam-, terus menunduk lesu.

5 jam kemudian.

"Sampai pada halaman 325, Waktu itu aku mengikuti perlombaan makan krupuk! Ketika itu hidupku penuh dengan dilema, aku harus bertanding melawan adikku sendiri.." Itachi bacainnya sambil nangis sesenggukan -sampe ingus di hidungnya meler-meler-. "Dalam petandingan itu, aku terpaksa mengalah dan bersikap ksatria, aku tidak tega melihatnya kalah terus-menerus selama hidupnya, dan.. gimana Hinata-chan?" Kata Itachi melongok dari balik bukunya, Hinata ngilang!

"Loh Hinata-chan!!" Itachi bingung, Itachi nyari-nyari Hinata ke bawah meja, gak ada! Ke bawah kursi, gak ada juga! Ke bawah mangkok, gak ada! Ke toilet cowok, ga ada! Ke toilet cewek, gak sempet -karena udah digampar duluan!

"Hinata-chan!! Dimana kamuuu?" Itachi nangis-nangis lebay mencari keberadaan Hinata.

Di sebuah tempat yang teduh di balik semak-semak.

"Kayaknya dia nyariin kamu tuh Hinata!" Kata seorang cewek berseragam sekolah yang memakai jaket ala detektif dengan peralatan mata-mata tercanggih.

"Iya tuh kasian." Kata cewek lain yang bentuknya sama kayak cewek yang tadi.

"B.. Biarin aja deh!" Kata Hinata.

"Kenapa loe nyuekkin cowok seganteng -halah- Itachi sih?" Kata cewek satunya lagi, yang pake kacamata super tebel dan rambutnya dikepang dua.

"G.. Gue gak tahan sama kecrewetan sama kenarsisan dia.." Kata Hinata. "Makanya sekarang g.. gue baru nyadar kenapa S.. Sasuke lebih banyak fansnya." Kata Hinata, blushing ngeliatin cowok emo super cuek yang lagi main layangan di pinggir jalan tepat di depan semak-semak tempat mereka sembunyi. Ketiga cewek yang lagi sembunyi di semak-semak bareng Hinata langsung teriak girang dan memeluk Hinata.

"Welcome to Sasuke Fan Girl Club!!" Teriak mereka bertiga.

^0^

Di emperan toserba yang tak jauh dari festival berlangsung, Tobi dan Hyuuga Avi lagi asyik nongkrong

"Kamu suka nongkrong disini ya?" Kata Tobi nyengir di balik topengnya.

"Iya, hampir tiap hari Tob! Biasanya kalo tokonya udah tutup." Kata Avi lalu diem trus nunduk, Tobi ngeliatin Avi, membatin 'Ini kesempatan Tobi buat nembak Avi! Ayo Tobi! Tobi pasti bisa!'

"Ehem! Avi, T.. Tobi cinta kamu, kamu mau gak jadi pacar Tobi?" Kata Tobi masang tampang tegang dan senyum paling menawan yang –gak keliatan-, si Avi masih nunduk gak ngejawab. "Kalo kamu gak mau jawab sekarang juga gak apa-apa."

Avi masih nunduk, Tobi nowel-nowel pundak Avi. "Vi..!"

"Eh a.. ada apa? Ada apa?" Avi langsung mendadak berdiri, terus latah mengeluarkan jurus-jurus silatnya. "AAA! Sape loe? Berani loe? Gue sikat loe!"

Tobi sweatdrop terus mundur beberapa kilometer, takut kena samber.

"K.. Kamu tadi tidur?" Kata Tobi.

"Iya sori! Sori! Soalnya aku ngantuk banget Tob!" Kata Avi, ngucek-ngucek matanya. "Tadi kamu ngomong apa?"

"Eh enggak kok! Kamu masih ngantuk? Kalo kamu masih ngantuk kamu bo.."

"Gak kok! Maaf ya Tob tadi aku ketiduran, harusnya kan aku nemenin kamu ngobrol." Kata Avi tersenyum manis, Tobi dag dig dug der!

"Kamu mau makan gak?" Kata Tobi.

"Makan, dimana?" Kata Avi

"Kita cari restoran deh.."

"Restoran? Disini banyak makanan kok."

"Oh ya? dimana?" Kata Tobi, nengok ke kanan dan ke kiri nyari-nyari benda yang bentuknya mirip makanan ato minuman, gak ada!

"Kita bisa makan roti atau apa, ntar sekalian ngerokok sama minum-minum."

"Tapi dimana?" Kata Tobi bingung.

"Ya disini!" Si Avi nunjuk toserba di belakangnya.

"Dimana?" Tobi masih loading, mukanya –di balik topeng- sepolos anak TK yang telat sekolah 28 tahun.

"Kita bobol tokonya!" Kata Avi nyengir lebar.

"Oh bobol toko.. APA? BOBO.." Tobi tereak kenceng banget dan langsung dibekep sama tangan Avi, yang alhasil malah menekan topeng Tobi ke mukanya, Tobi megap-megap.

"Jangan kenceng-kenceng!" Kata Avi.

"Ta.. ta.. tapi! Tobi kan anak baik! Tobi gak mau nyolong! Tobi gak mau masuk neraka!" Kata Tobi dengan ekspresi kebocahannya yang biasa –yang sayangnya gak bisa dilihat si Avi-

"Kita cuma pinjem kok! Ntar kita kembaliin.." Kata Avi dengan wajah sepolos kain tak bermotif.

"Uh.. Pi.. Pinjem?"

"Iya pinjem! Yuk beraksi!" Avi narik tangan Tobi.

"GAK MAUUU!!" Tereak Tobi sekenceng-kencengnya sampe beberapa orang lewat langsung berhenti ngeliatin Tobi sama Avi yang keliatan kayak –Ibu-ibu maksa anaknya mandi -

Avi langsung blushing parah, terus nge-death glare Tobi, Tobi merinding.

"Pengecut loe!" Avi ngeloyor ninggalin Tobi begitu aja, Tobi mangap lebar banget, setengah shock karena dibilang pengecut.

**

Sasori yang udah ngerasa menang dengan mengeluarkan boneka kayunya yang berbentuk aneh itu, ngerasa terkejut juga ngeliat aksi babe Kankurou yang tak diduganya, babe Kankurou ngeluarin gergaji mesin super gede dari tas imut berwarna cokelat bermotif teddy bearnya.

"Hahaha! Jadi senjata loe cuma rongsokan kayu kayak gitu? Hahaha! Gue gak takut! Loe tau kagak kalo kerjaan sehari-hari gue itu jadi tukang kayu!" Kata babe Kankurou super pede, Sasori nelen ludah.

"HIAAAATTT!!" Babe Kankurou mengayunkan gergajinya ke boneka Sasori dan langsung membelahnya menjadi beberapa bagian kecil.

Sasori mangap gak percaya boneka kayu canggih rancangannya bisa dikalahin sama tukang kayu. Babe Kankurou dan Kankurou lonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

"Babe emang hebat! Tak terkalahkan! Pahlawan masa depan! Tunas bangsa!" Kata Kankurou asal sembur sambil meluk babenya yang lagi ketawa-ketawa.

"Tunas bangsa itu kamu! Babe kan tunas kelapa!" Kata babe Kankurou, garing!

Sasori masih bengong ngeliatin boneka kesayangannya tersebar jadi potongan-potongan kecil, Sasori mungutin potongan kecil itu tanpa suara ke dalam platik gede, Sakura ikut mbantuin. Kankurou dan babenya yang udah ngerasa menang langsung ngeloyor entah kemana.

"Sasori-kun! Kamu gak papa kan?" Tanya Sakura.

"PERGI LOE!!" Sembur Sasori ke wajah Sakura, Sakura shock terus langsung lari sambil nangis, Sasori yang baru nyadar kalo yang dibentaknya ternyata Sakura langsung gelagapan, berusaha ngejar Sakura tapi Sakura udah gak kelihatan.

"SAKURA-CHAN! MAAFIN GUEE!! GUE GAK SENGAJA!!" Teriak Sasori sambil ngelempar plastik yang berisi potongan kayu yang udah dikumpulin selam 5 jam itu ke tanah. Sasori langsung nyesel dan musti ngumpulin lagi dari awal.

^0^

Hidan lagi nongkrong di luar nungguin Niero ngajar ngaji, ditemenin nyamuk-nyamuk nakal sama semut-semut merah. Daripada gak ada kerjaan Hidan ngajak ngobrol tuh nyamuk sama semut.

"Iya nih, gue lagi nungguin cewek gue..., hah apa? Iya, ntar gue traktir kalo gue jadian! Tapi gue belum siap nikah nih!" Kata Hidan ngoceh sendiri, -semut sama nyamuk sweatdrop-

Setelah menunggu selama 2 hari 2 malam –bo'ong!- akhirnya si Niero keluar dari persembunyian juga.

"Bang Hidan? Ngomong sama siapa?"

"Eh, Gak kok, lagi ngapalin puisi aja.."

"Oh.."

"Oh iya, saya gak papa nih nganterin neng Niero balik? Ntar ada yang marah lagi?" Kata Hidan dengan tampang ngarep –ngarep si Niero ngejawab 'gak apa-apa!'-.

"Gak apa-apa kok!" Kata Niero, Hidan nglonjak kegirangan. "Di rumah cuma ada bapak saya!"

"Ba.. Bapak?"

Di rumah Niero

"Ehem!" Suara nge-bass laki-laki setengah baya bikin bulu kuduk Hidan berdiri serempak. "Loe sape loe?"

"S.. Saya H.. Hidan! Cuma mau nganterin Niero pulang."

"Kalo gitu loe musti nikahin anak gue!"

"APA?"

"Gue tau isi pikiran loe! Loe cuma mau mainin anak gue doank kan? Gue kagak bakalan biarin laki-laki macem loe nyakitin anak gue!" Kata bapak Niero. "Kalo loe emang laki-laki sejati loe harus mau langsung dinikahin!" –Siti Nurbaya mode on-

"T.. Tapi saya kan cuma nganterin Niero pulang!"

"Kalo gitu, PERGI KAU!! Belom jadi menantu gue aja udah berani ngebantah!" Hidan langsung ditendang sampe ngejebol pintu depan, terus langsung ngeloyor pergi diiringi perasaan sakit hati.

"Loh! Bang Hidan mana?" Kata Niero yang lagi bawa nampan berisi minuman sama kue lebaran taon kemarin.

"Tuh anak katanya ada urusan penting! Jadi langsung pergi!"

"Tapi kok tadi ada suara ribut-ribut, terus pintu depan kita kok bolong ngebentuk sosoknya bang Hidan!" Kata Niero nunjuk pintu depan yang bolong. Bapak Niero gak komentar.

**

Sementara itu Deidara dan Ino.

"Ino, gue punya sesuatu buat loe."

"Dei-kun! Wah.. "

"Biasanya cewek kan suka keindahan, nah menurut loe keindahan itu yang seperti apa?"

"Uhmm.. apa ya? Mungkin berlian, intan, emas atau boneka-boneka lucu." Kata Ino, ngarep Deidara bakal ngasih barang-barang tersebut.

"O.. Gitu ya? Gue baru tau kalo cewek suka yang kayak gitu.."

"Yaa, gak semua cewek sih."

"Oh iya, gue suka banget sama keindahan, menurut gue keindahan terletak pada sesuatu yang dibuat dengan kesungguhan dan kesenangan, dan kesenian meliputi segala keindahan yang ada." Kata Deidara sok serius, Ino bingung! Gak ngerti apa yang diomongin Deidara.

"Jadi sebenernya loe mau ngasih arsitektur kesenian gitu?"

"Semacam itulah, ini lebih mengagumkan dari bentuk artistik stalaktit yang terbentuk selama ribuan tahun. " Kata Deidara masukkin tangannya ke dalam tas dan ngambil tanah lempung dan ngebentuknya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan." Kata Ino ngeliatin lempung yang udah membentuk jadi burung pipit yang lucu, mata Ino melebar. "Wow! Dia bisa terbang?"

"Yeah!"

"Keren! Apa lagi keistimewaannya?" Kata Ino udah megang burung pipit itu di punggung tangannya.

"Dia bisa meledak!"

"Benarkah? Kenapa loe membuat karya seni yang indah tapi lalu meledakkannya?" Kata Ino bingung.

"Karena seni adalah ledakan!" Kata Deidara. "Burung itu bakal meledak kalo gue bilang.. KATSU!"

"DUAARR!!"

Ino gosong, Deidara sweatdrop.

"KYAAA!! Psikopat! Pedopil! Plagiat! Kleptomania! Hanibal!!" Ino tereak mengeluarkan kosakata-kosakata negatif yang paling dihafalnya. Terus lari ninggalin Deidara yang terbengong-bengong.

"G.. Gue kan gak sengaja!"

^0^

Di perbatasan antara Oto dan Konoha, Kisame duduk termenung di sebuah bangku panjang sambil memikirkan nasib naasnya, tiba-tiba Kisame dikejutkan oleh beberapa sosok yang gak kalah lemes tampangnya sedang menghampiri Kisame. Mereka adalah Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu dan Tobi.

"Loh loe pada kenapa? Kok tampang loe pada kucel gitu?" Kata Kisame yang ngeliatin muka-muka kusut teman-temannya –kecuali Tobi tentunya.

"Huaaa!! Tobi putus sama pacar Tobi yang bahkan belum jadian sama Tobi!" Tobi nangis-nangis lebay sambil guling-guling di tanah.

"Kalo belum jadian namanya bukan pacar kalee.." Kata Itachi sebel. "Emangnya kenapa loe diputusin?"

"Tobi dibilang kurang berani, Tobi diajak nyolong tapi Tobi gak mau, Tobi kan anak baek!" Tobi tambah histeris terus nangis di pojokan.

"Mending loe ada kata-kata putus! Hinata-chan sama sekali gak ngomong waktu dia ninggalin gue dan berpaling ke makhluk jelek bernama Sasuke!" Kata Itachi gak nyadar kalo udah bikin Hinata tepar gara-gara nasi sama buku biografinya.

"Kalo gue gara-gara tukang kayu itu tuh! Sakura jadi marah ama gue! Lain kali gue bakal bikin boneka yang bahannya dari besi aja." Kata Sasori yang membawa potongan-potongan kayu dari bonekanya pake tas plastik, mirip kayak pemulung yang bawa-bawa tas plastik gede. "Kalo loe napa Dei?"

"Gue ngeledakin Ino pake burung-burungan dari lempung!" Kata Deidara datar, yang lain sweatdrop. Ya pantes aja Ino kabur, sapa juga yang mau diledakin. "Kalo loe kenapa?"

"Gue berantem gara-gara nonton film, kami berdua sama-sama gak punya duit, duit gue udah abis buat nraktir makan! Gue kira dia bakal bayarin gue, huhu.. Padahal gue kira dia cewek yang tepat buat gue." Kata Kakuzu merana, terus tiba-tiba meluk Kisame sambil nangis, Kisame bukannya nenangin malah nendang Kakuzu.

"Jangan sentuh diriku!" Tereak Kisame. "Terakhir kali loe meluk gue, dompet gue ilang!"

"Makanya kalo nyari pacar jangan yang setipe sama loe, loe nya pelit! Nyari pacarnya pelit juga! Yang ada loe berantem melulu!" Kata Deidara sok tua. "Kalo loe kenapa Kisame?"

"Gue tahu! Pasti Tsunade baru nyadar kalo ternyata itu muka asli loe!" Kata Hidan tepat sasaran, yang lain ketawa ngakak. Kisame cuek.

"Hahaha! Nasib loe!" Ledek Deidara.

"Loe sendiri kok kagak dapet cewek?" Kata Kisame ke Hidan.

"Enak aja! Gue dapet!" Kata Hidan. "Gila tuh cewek udah cakep, alim pula!"

"Trus napa? Dia pasti gak mau ama loe ya?"

"Dia mau banget tuh!" Kata Hidan menopang dagu –sok serius- "Tapi Bokapnya dia..!"

"Bokapnya naksir sama loe?" Samber Itachi.

"Bukan!! Bokapnya mau langsung nikahin gue ama anaknya! Gue kan belum siap nikah!" Kata Hidan. "Gue belum siap untuk mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga! Apalagi punya mertua galak kayak tuh orang!"

"Kenapa sih kita apes terus soal cewek? Padahal kita kurang apa coba?" Kata Itachi, narsisnya kumat lagi.

"Karena belum ada cewek yang beruntung aja buat dapetin kita! Iya gak?" Kata Kakuzu berusaha menghibur tapi gak manjur, yang lain masih pada murung.

Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan sesosok manusia yang lari secepat Gundala tanpa tengok kanan-kiri, orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Pein, Pein lari kenceng banget menuju Konoha.

Yang lain sweatdrop!

"Mau kemana tuh si Pein?" Kata Hidan.

"Kayaknya ke Konoha." Kata Sasori.

"Ngapain? Festivalnya kan udah selesai!" Kata Itachi.

"Tau tuh! Biarin aja!" Kata Deidara ngeliatin sosok Pein yang semakin menjauh.

^0^

"Konoha! Aku dataaang!!" Kata Pein, dia ngerem mendadak di tempat festival biasanya diadakan, "CIIITTT!!" Bunyi kakinya persis kayak bunyi rem motor tua yang udah soak! Pein diem sebentar! Loading….. (soundFX: Suara jangkrik.)

"Kok gak ada orang?"

*TAMAT*

A/N : Akhirnya selesai juga, akhirnya semua sama-sama gak dapet cewek! Hahaha –dikroyok Akatsuki-, Berhubung si Zetsu gak saia munculin dalam cerita di atas karena Zetsu lagi dines ke hutan Kalimantan buat nyari spesies tumbuhan baru, maka saia kasih kesempetan buat si Zetsu untuk membalas review! Berikut adalah balesan Zetsu lewat telegram -halah!-, Monggoh Zet! Waktu dan tempat saya persilahkan!!

Zetsu item : Haloo.. Zetsu disini! *sok imut banget ngomongnya! Berhubung author geblek di atas gak mau munculin gue, dan gue cuma dikasih jatah bales review, tapi gue seneng banget! Buat :

Hiwatari Nana-chan 7ven

Halo Nana-chan! Gimana hasil raportnya? Moga-moga memuaskan deh..

Jangan lupa r n r lagi ya..

Alluka Niero

Ahh.. Gomen! Gomen kalo terlalu OOC yach.. kata si Sheva disesuaikan saja sama karakternya, gapapa kan? Yang lain bernasib sama kayak Kisame, Cuma Kisame lebih duluan penderitaannya.. Hahaha *dicemplungin ke kolam ikan paus ma Kisame!

Hiryuka Nishimori

Sakura nya cukup banyak kah? Moga-moga cukup, maunya juga dibanyakin, gue juga mau jadi cowonya Sakura tapi tuh Author kayaknya lagi seret ide!!

Nana Yazuchi

Hahaha.. kemproh tuh apa ya? Gomen kalo apdetnya lama.. Author kayaknya lagi banyak tugas.

Hanaruki

Yoo.. sudah di apdeth!! R n r lagi yaa..

Vikari Kurukara

Loh.. Ternyata Vika mirip Kakuzu ya? Kayaknya kalian beneran jodoh tuh..

Natsuttebayo

Tsunade kepincut sama Kisame, soalnya gak ada yang laen *ditonjok Kisame! Coba kalo gue ada disono, pasti Tsunade maunya ama gue..

Chapter 2 sebenarnya lebih panjang dari chap 1 loh.. kerasa lebih pendek ya?

Yukihara Kanata

Kenapa dikau hiatus Ana-chan? *sok akrab!

Ditunggu karya selanjutnya..

Arigatou!!

M4yura

Itachi emank bejad, ortunya aja dibunuh *di amaterasu ampe gosong!

MiraiIzError

Wahh.. ternyata ada yang inget ama gue! *peluk-peluk MiraIzError entah pake apa!

Yeah.. I luph u.. tapi gue cuma dikasih jatah ini, akan gue manfaatin baek-baek buat nyari cewek. BTW, kamu cewek apa cowok? Kalo cewek mau ama gue ga? *ngedipin mata genit!

Uchiha Yuki-chan

Muka Kisame emang udah mutlak jeleknya, jadi wajar kalo dikira pake topeng.. hahaha.. *dikroyok Akatsuki laen yang pengen ikut nampang!

Zetsu putih : Nah segitu dulu balesan dari gue, gue mau balik lagi ke hutan Kalimantan *soalnya ini masih di kantor pos!

Gue mao nyari spesies tumbuhan yang baru lagi! Jangan lupa nonton acara gue yang baru! Yaitu Flora dan Fauna!

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca n ngereview!! Tanpa kalian author geblek di atas gak ada apa-apanya!! *disiram minyak tanah sama author yang tiba-tiba nongol dari kotak surat.

Arigatou!!


End file.
